A Coming Out
by tweekthetwitch13
Summary: Roxas ponders over some important things and friends, in the local club. Akuroku..and well it's in the Seifer Hayner section for a reason. pg-13/T for language


Aah. My first fanfic in in quite some time. I laugh at my attempts. Anyway, this might sound just like a basic Akuroku at first, but it's in Seifer-Hayner for a reason. Yup. Anyway. They're probably out of character to the extreme, and it's quite obviously AU. That's enough for now.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shuffling into a booth seat near the back of their local "Bar" Roxas fumbled around in his pants pocket, one of many, to pull out a cellphone. The local bar as they called it, wasn't much of a bar at all, it was more like a hide away; a safe zone. Growing up in Twilight Town didn't make a person sheltered really, but it was basically a quiet little town. There wasn't much crime, nor much activity of any sort. The Struggle competition was one of their biggest events, and it only pulled in a small crowd. So when it came to the subject of homosexuality, it wasn't frowned on or hated. There weren't 'homophobes' out and about with signs or fliers, kids in school were almost never labeled or teased because someone called them 'gay'. This is because no one spoke about it, there weren't arguments or human rights efforts or movements simply because the subject almost never came up. It was an odd sort of peace, one that most people didn't want to break. Be it they were gayer than a box of birds, or felt their stomach turn in disgust at the very thought. No. It just wasn't spoken about.

Of course, like any city there was a gay population, and one that in recent years seemed to grow. Mostly because people were becoming more accepting of themselves, (not because there was some odd gay radiation coming from the downwind of a nuclear plant). This was in part due to the fact, that it seemed almost over night a 'gay friendly' bar had opened up on the outskirts of Twilight town. Though they called themselves a bar, they allowed in everyone over the age of 13. Which is why some youths referred to it as a safe zone, no one really feared being beaten or chased out of town for being gay, but they were afraid of disrupting the unsaid agreement of never speaking about the large lavender upside down triangle wearing elephant in the town.

Everyone at the "Bar" was aware that "Gay-Friendly" really meant just for the gays, because that was what the place had become. Any heterosexual individual to walk in would end up leaving generally fairly quickly and would never speak of the things they had seen inside. The place itself, named Haeven, was basically made out of 3 areas. The first room was for everyone, but generally only people under 18 stayed in this area unless they wanted a bite to eat. This area had chairs, booths along with a number of tvs and book shelves and looked basically like a normal coffee shop, except for the large number of primarily teenagers. Kids could talk with other gay individuals and make friends with people from school, and the surrounding schools they wouldn't have normally spoken to.

The second area was by far the largest and most commonly used. It was another area for all ages, and was used more often because of the setting. Booths, chair and tables lined most of the walls, except one area where they served non-alcoholic drinks. In the middle of the large room was a dance floor, often times used more as a 'let's stand still and talk to eachother' floor than one for dancing. This was however the most popular area for young couples that could be with each other and friends and not have to hide who they were. The low lighting and booths provided comfortable areas to neck on their boyfriends and/or girlfriends, as long as it didn't get too heated (which it did sometimes anyway).

The last area was the most secluded and the smallest, only for those 18+ because they allowed smoking and if you had the correct ID would serve alcohol. This was the true bar area of Haeven. Even though it was the smallest, and had the smallest population of people, it was no doubt the loudest. It was truly a dance club, there were a few plush boothes here and there but the main point was the bar area for the drink and most importantly the dance area where low rhythmic beats pulsed through the darkly lit club.

However, Roxas being only 17 has never been to this area of Haeven and was currently seated in one of the farther back booths in the second room. He had never a social butterfly with the other teens. He stuck close to his group of 3 friends, and did help around the city and was generally smiled upon when he showed up somewhere but this was generally only by the adults. It wasn't to say he was light years ahead in maturity compared the other teens, contrary to what many thought. In fact Roxas could be fairly immature, when he got honestly ticked off you better get the hell out of the way (something that 'rival' Seifer and his group knew all too well) . One of the schools computers was deeply mourned. I mean why did he even have a Struggle bat in the computer room? But after getting along better with primarily adults his life it wasn't insanely shocking that he ended up dating who was 20 years of age.

No the odd thing was just that Roxas was dating at all, not to mention the personality of the person he was dating. But we'll touch back on that later.

Shooting a glare at anyone who dare come near him or his booth, he dialed up the only person he met in Haeven. Boyfriend , Axel. While the couple had agreed time in which they'd meet at Haeven, the spikey hair blond felt the need to call the red headed boyfriend in order to remind him, generally a number of minutes before the redhead was even supposed to be there. In his defence, Roxas feels the need to remind everyone that Axel had the attention span of a gnat and tended to either forget and/or get carried away doing something else. Most likely burning something. Which, no, is not a part of his job.

"Hey, It's Roxas." Bored.

"Heey, Rox. I was just thinkin' about you." _Better be. We have a date in 10 minutes.'_

"Oh?.." Feigned interest.

"Yeah...I was in the shower and-" Feigned disgusted snort. _Pervert ._

"Right, I'm going to ignore that..and pretend I'm glad you decided to wash before you got here."

A chuckle came over through the phone.

"Don't I always Roxy-baby?"Glare at a random passerby. _Didn't I tell him never, ever to call me that again? _

_"_ I think you should be asking when _do_ you..." _Not that I actually mind. Sometimes sweaty and dirty can be...er. _

"Whatever, munchkin. I'll be there in a couple minutes, just need to throw on some clothes before the batty lady next door complains again. See ya soon, Rox." Wide eyes._ He's naked? Mmm..er. ..W-why do I put up with him._

"Don't blind your neighbors. Right, see you soon then."

" Ha, love ya." Eye twitch. Glance around.

"..L-love you too. Bye." Snap the phone shut.

Roxas had decided tonight's date wouldn't be a normal night out at Haeven with Axel. Something had been scratching at the inside of his brain for along time and he felt it was time to speak on it with his boyfriend.

Honestly Roxas didn't care much what the rest of the town thought about him and his sexuality. And in reality after being to Haeven many times he had enough blackmail material that if anyone did complain he could probably get them to shut their trap. No, coming out to everyone in Twilight Town wasn't a huge worry. It was coming out to his tight group of friends; Hayner, Pence and Olette.

It was something of a accomplishment that they had stayed the tight group of friends they had been since children, given they're fairly obvious differences in personality and tastes. If Roxas was being honest to himself, it wasn't so much Pence or Olette he worried about, it was Hayner. Olette and Pence made a point of being as accepting of everyone as they possibly could. Hayner, who was closest to Roxas out of the group of friends was the one that truly worried him. Roxas was well aware of the saying that if someone didn't like who you really were, they weren't your friend in the first place. In his opinion, this was total shit. An acquaintance maybe, but someone you've known your entire life, who's been by your side and would willingly fight for you is a different matter. Hayner was like his family, a brother.

A brother who happened to have a great deal of loathing for Axel.

Sometimes Roxas thought of their group in the terms of a comic book, one of those Japanese comics. With the plucky, grinning, strong-willed, often times loud and occasionally annoying leader/hero that people couldn't help but like after they got to know him. The quiet other male friend, attractive, someone the girls tended to love, regardless of odd hair style, generally came equipped with angsty past or hard trial somewhere in their life. The girl, who was pretty and cute and just a generally nice person, but could be quite out spoken, the girl everyone expected to either end up with the hero, or the quiet one. The side kick friend, who was often not nearly as attractive as the lead or the quiet one, but kind and likeable all the same.

There was no comic where the quiet one ends up dating the older quirky, lanky redheaded male who just seemed to show up one day.

Regardless of odd, badly fitting comparisons, when Axel turned up and started hanging around Roxas you could almost see Hayner's hackles rise. It didn't help at all that Axel got along fairly well with Seifer and his group. Apparently one of Axel's friends, Larxene was related to Seifer in some manner. Another one of Axel's friends (well they actually didn't get along all that well, but they knew each other) Zexion was Fuu's brother. While Roxas' friends weren't aware he was dating the redhead they knew they were friends, so it came as no huge shock to most that it meant Roxas hung out more with Seifer's group than usual.

The first time this happened it lead to one of the biggest fights Roxas and Hayner had ever had. Hayner was quick to anger, but just as quick to forgive and forget. But after seeing Roxas not only with the odd redhead, but Seifer's group the brown eyed teen blew a gasket. This was a major thing mostly because Hayner _didn't_ yell, or pick a fight. But it was fairly obvious his feelings on the matter, his emotions always did shine clearly for the entire world to see, good or bad. After about a week Hayner had seemed to forgive the spikey haired blonde, but had never been anywhere near friendly towards Axel.

At one point Olette and Pence had attempted a 'intervention' of a sort. They cornered Hayner at The Usual Spot (cornering Hayner was never a very smart idea), and began questioning him. Why did he hate Axel so much? He barely knew Axel. Was it because the redhead was so much more exotic and/or different than anyone else they had ever really known or been close to? And for that matter why did he hate Seifer so much? Had he wronged Hayner in some way in the past? At that Hayner punched Pence in the jaw, and stomped out muttering under his breath in a mocking tone of Olettes voice repeating much of what the two had said. When Olette was holding a ice pack to Pences face, Pence had laughed it off jokingly calling Hayner a 'typical jock'.

For whatever reason Pences words had haunted Roxas. It wasn't because he believed Hayner to be the typical jock type, in reality Seifer was probably closer to that stereotype. But there were enough similarities to worry the blonde. What if Hayner actually believed the stereotypical jock beliefs? He did like sports, maybe a bit too much in Struggles case. Hayner was the first person in the group to ever date, so Roxas was fairly certain the other blonde would greatly enjoy the company of Cheerleaders. Hayner was just too much the perfect example of a Boy. Roxas had a hard time thinking he'd be insanely accepting of gays in general, and definitely not his best friend who happened to be gay with a man he disliked with a vengeance.

Roxas's thoughts were however interrupted by a long fingered hand ruffling his hair, glancing up his eyes met amused green eyes.

"My god, kiddo I've been standing here for like 10 minutes and it took you _that_ long to notice me here?" Axel sat down on the booths plush seat and slid closer to Roxas, in order to wrap an arm around the blondes shoulder, the closer proximity to the blondes lips also was a bonus.

"Shut up, clown face. I don't believe it was 10 minutes, and plus it was a very important matter I was thinking about.." Roxas gave Axel a half hearted shove before relaxing back against the booth. Axel's eye twitched a bit at the insult, but otherwise the grin on his face didn't waver.

"Important huh? Real world changing, life saving stuff huh? That why you were drawing like stick action figures on your napkin?" Another shove, not so half hearted.

"I was thinking about ...coming out to my friends. About me, us. Whatever. " _He grins too much. _

"Sure."

"That's it? 'Sure'? This is kind of a major thing for me. If you hadn't noticed." A glare and crossed arms.

"Sorry love. You're right. I can see your inner turmoil. See? Right here, depicted on your napkin. What is that? An elf riding a buffalo? Very deep." It was a punch this time.

"Ow fuck, you have boney knuckles. Fine, sorry. I just don't see the big deal. My friends already know, and don't care. You're friends all seem pretty alright. I doubt they'd cast you out of their little clan or whatever."

"Hayner."

"Oh. Right. Yeah he could be a problem. Fuck the little Struggle humper- Ouch! Stop hitting me! Come on, how about this. We'll tell the nice girl with the weird hair and the chubby kid with the camera first. That way when you tell attitude problem with the Capri's and sandals that you're queer for me you'll have back up from them."

".. God damnit, Axel I _know_ you know their names." A grin was sent his was as the redhead nursed his now probably bruised shoulder.

"But..I suppose that might work..I don't know. I just don't want to loose my best friend, but I want my friends to know who exactly I am and who I care about." Roxas sighed , running a hand through his own spikey blonde locks and relaxed back, resting his head on Axel's wounded shoulder. If it hurt the redhead, he didn't say anything.

The two fell into a moment of silence, feeling calmed among the others presence. Staring calmly at the rest of Haeven's second room. Watching the other teenagers dance, talk and mingle amongst themselves. Some couples had left the dance floor and had moved to the chairs and booths, Roxas's eyes fell upon on couple that seemed to be breaking the not letting things get 'too heated' rule.

An older teen with short light blonde hair was sitting a chair, turned away from the dance floor further in the back, probably in hopes no one would see the couple in the darker lighting. The older teen's chair was facing Roxas and Axels booth, but they couldn't see the boys face since it was currently attached the person neck who was sitting on the other males lap. The male that was sitting in the lap of the other was facing away from their booth and was moving his hips to the beat of the music in an less than innocent manner against the other.

Axel chuckled when he eyed the couple, half turning to Roxas.

"Aaah...Young love. How long do you think it'll be before they get caught and broken up?" Roxas 'hmmm'd' in response and stroked his chin in a joking manner.

"Good question...How long ago was it that they made the rounds with the flashlight and the spray-bottle?" They kept watching the two males, mostly because they wanted to see the looks on their faces when they get pulled apart. Public humiliation and embarrassment was fun.

A short moan came out of the boy, at that moment the shorter haired blonde pulled his head back away from the others throat to smirk at the person in his lap. However when he did this it gave both Roxas and Axel a better view of the mans face. Two sets of eyes shot wide open, along with their jaws as they stared at the blonde facing them. The new view they had of the other males face gave them a great look at a scar that started on the blondes forehead, came between his eyes and stopped below cyan colored eyes. Roxas and Axel turned their head towards each other as if to ask the other 'You are seeing what I'm seeing right?' but at the same time they didn't look away from the sight.

"Well..fuck me."

" Seifer?!" Axel smacked a hand over Roxas's mouth, causing the blonde to look away from Seifer and glare up at his boyfriend. Axel took his hand away and pressed his fingers against his lips in a 'ssshh' manner.

"Shut up I wanna know who he's fooling around with.." At that Roxas stopped glaring, and glanced back at the head of the towns disciplinary committee. Then something dawned on the spikey headed blonde.

"Wait...isn't Seifer 18? Why is he here and not in with the other 'adults' ?"

Seifer was in fact 18, and there was no need to ask about it. Since he had spent that winter bragging about his adulthood, teasing everyone else for not having the luck of being born when he was. He had started referring to others younger than himself as 'children'. Roxas was glad he had dropped that, because Hayner wasn't the only one who wanted to put more scars on the bully's face.

"Probably the same reason I'm out here. Lap-boy is probably under aged. I'm honestly more curious as to why he's without his 'Ore' stocking cap...I don't think I've ever seen him without it." Roxas nodded in agreement, he had known Seifer since they were in elementary school. Not once had he seen the other take off his cap willingly, one almost forgot he was blonde. Hell, Seifer probably forgot he was blonde half the time, since he seemed to be fond of using 'blondie' as an insult.

At that moment Seifer had slipped one of his hands down the back of the pants 'lap-boy' was wearing. Wearing a grin that looked very much like the cat who caught the canary. The couple watching him visibly flinched.

"Oh..oh, I didn't want to see that when I _didn't_ know it was Seifer..." Axel nodded grimly in agreement. Then something happened, Seifer looked up. Right at them.

There was a moment where just stared, completely frozen. Roxas was fairly certain he shortened his life span by a few seconds.

Seifer blinked a couple times, in an attempt to get the lustful glaze from his previous activities out of his eyes it seemed. His gazed was mostly focused on Roxas for some reason. Before the moment of dumbfoundment passed, and slowly a larger grin made its way across the scarred faced blonde than Roxas or Axel had ever seen. Removing his hand from the boys pants and dragging it slowly up over the boys back and side, before he leaned over and whispered something in the ear of the boy who had been on his lap. Never once taking his eyes off of Roxas and Axel.

The 'lap-boy' froze. After a moment he apparently said something back to Seifer, whose smirk got bigger if at all possible as he nodded in response back to the boy. The smirk stayed put as Seifer said something else, as a passing thought to the boy. This seemed to do the trick, as the boy seemed to snap out of his frozen stasis and snapped around to look wide eyed at Roxas and Axel. This time there was no moment of silence.

"ROXAS?!!"

"What the fuck?! HAYNER?!!"

Hayner slipped off of Seifers lap and with hand on his hip and one hand pointing accusingly at Roxas. Large brown eyes narrowed, and his lips pulled into a long frown.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?! With Axel? Come on man, what the hell!?"

Roxas stared at his best friend, like any second the Twilight Zone music would start playing. Which it did, but only because Axel started humming it in a shocked state next to him.

"...M-m ME??!! I'm not the one dry humping my 'worst most horrible rival enemy'!! " With that Hayners stance and face faltered for a second before glancing at Seifer who was sniggering to himself still seated, and received a quick smack to the head for it.

" W-well..I mean..I..come on..it's..not like..Fuck. Yeah..Haha...I guess this is kind of weirder huh..-" With that the dirty blonde dropped both hands, letting them hang as he released a heavy sigh. It looked like the two friends were about to have a heavy long conversation, one that could possibly take hours to work of the complexities that went along with these sort of revalations. Hayner had completely upturned so many things Roxas had spent so much time thinking about and worrying about. Who knew how long it'd take to work out and come to peace..

"Yeah. Kay. We're screwing. Have been for awhile now. Dating I guess, whatever. Now you tell me why you're all lovey dovey and crap with clown face." Of course it would have if not had it been for Hayner..being Hayner.

"Okay. Seriously. What the fuck is with people calling me 'clown face' today?"

Axel was greeted with two simultaneous 'Shut up Axel' 's

"You can't expect me to just accept that!?"

Roxas was greeted with two simultaneous amused snorts and one blank stare. Okay maybe he could accept that his best friend was gay, went to gay clubs, and did questionable things there. But there was something that was bugging him.

"Why Seifer? Of all people, Hayner!"

Hayner then seemed to find the corner of his shirt very fascinating and mumbled something about 'Tension and belly vests'. It was probably as good of an answer he would get, figuring his blonde friend probably didn't even completely know. Though that apparently didn't please or amuse Seifer who gave a glare at his boyfriend who hadn't answered in the exact manner he wished, but the glare went away quickly to be replaced with a roll of the eyes. Seifer, for all their disagreements, knew Hayner probably about as well as Roxas did.

"..Okay fine, whatever. I've been dating Axel for quite some time, which is why I've been trying to get you two to become friends..or at least for you not to hate him." Hayner made a face at this.

"But..He's an annoying jerkhole who over estimates his comedic skills.." Axel sat up looking very offended, and glanced up at his blue eyed boyfriend who shrugged it off.

"You get over it after awhile...If you can slee-..dat-.._be_ with Seifer, I'm sure you can come to an agreement with Axel for christs sake..." Axel huffed crossed his arms, Hayner gave a similar little huff before nodding. Seifer now looked slightly offended however. He wasn't sure why they seemed to think dating himsef would be such a horrible thing.

"W-well...now that..that is settled..Do you want to sit down? Ergh.. I mean at our table, not..back..on Seifer..." The brown eyed boy nodded slowly, and slid into the booth opposite Roxas who had just sat down, and Axel. Seifer sighed and stood up, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his stocking cap and shoving it back on top of his head, covering up his blonde hair before he sat back down next to Hayner at the booth. Roxas had thought the reason he kept it off was so people wouldn't recognize him. Seifer strook him as the type of person who wouldn't want others to know of his sexuality. But it seemed Seifer really didn't care, and at the look Hayner shot him, he had probably only had the cap off because of Hayner.

An uncomfortable silence came over the group, well it was silent before they noticed the large crowd that was staring at them from the rest of the room. They weren't aware the argument had called the attention of so many people. The silence was destroyed when both Hayner and Seifer growled at the crowd and move to stand up, this quickly caused everyone to look away and go back to what they were doing. Including the person who was walking around checking for bad behavior, quickly walked away.

_Huh, maybe they are good for each other..._

After a few more moments of silence, Axel turned to Roxas.

"Least you don't have to worry about coming out to him now, huh?"

Axel's shoulder received another bruise.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The End.

..Ugh what the fuck was that? I..ugh. Yeah.

I STARTED, STARTED I SAY at THREE AM. ....I JUST FINISHED IT AT ALMOST NINE!!! ....*sob* Okay whatever. So much for a 'quick one shot'.....(its still a one shot.)

I prolly' should put this in the Axel/Roxas section . But fuck it. (wow I cuss alot when I'm tired...)

So. Okay. Sorry for all Out of Characterness. I know there was alot. And sorry for the lack of skill in writing, along with what I'm is about a billion mistakes. I don't have microsoft word anymore..and I have no beta. So. Yeah.

oh and btw for those of you who don't know, when I said "Ore" Beanie, that is the word for the kanji on his cap. (Stocking cap, skull cap, skully, beanie, cap ..whatever the fuck you wanna call it.) It just means 'Me' , but the male.. kind of self centered/arrogant version of 'me'

...Hello Everyone. My name is Tweek. And I am addicted to Seiner.

(review perdy please? not my first fanfic, but it's my first KH and first Seiner and Akuroku and all that fun stuff. And my first fanfic in like..two years.)


End file.
